In the field of broadcasting, a technology called NRT (Non Real Time) services is known (refer, for example, to NPL 1). In NRT services, download of NRT content sent from a broadcasting station (transmission apparatus thereof) takes place in a reception apparatus in response to reservation for accumulating non-realtime content (NRT content), after which the accumulated NRT content is reproduced.